1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible, liquid impervious pad having inflatable sides for positioning under a vehicle or other source of liquid spills in order to contain the spill.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,670 discloses a pad for containing liquid or semiliquid spills wherein the pad has hollow side portions which are expanded in use by insertion therein of a hose. That construction is limited in not being able to contain large volume liquid spills as might occur, for example, from a tank truck or other large liquid containers.